Environment
This page contains a list of environments encountered in Kingdom Rush, Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, Kingdom Rush: Origins and Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. Plains The Plains are the first environment encountered in Kingdom Rush] and the most common in the game. It is characterized by light green grass, occasional bodies of water and a surrounding of trees. As it primarily represents the outlying farmlands of Linirea, there are examples of agriculture ranging from fields growing crops, huts with straw roofs and windmills. Sheep are commonly found grazing off the path. As the first environment introduced, there are few unique features. However, once the main campaign has been completed and the Elite levels open the Canopy feature is introduced. There are no towers exclusive to the Plains, although the Imperial Guard can be found guarding The Citadel, and a Sylvan Elf Hall occupies the Silveroak Forest. When the Plains are revisited, Farmers have spread further out to use the lush greenlands. The bandits that once hid beneath the canopies now work out in the open, a seemingly harmless Caravan sits beside the road, ignorant of the nearby Saddlery and Armory. Despite the best efforts of the Elves, Spider Nests have grown more common in the woods. City Despite all best efforts, sometimes the fight must be taken to the cities themselves. Protected by the arcane magician Magnus Spellbane, the city is well defended against assault. His sorcery animates Golem Houses to walk into battle, and gives life to a Toad House to swallow invading forces. Mountains The Mountains are the second environment encountered in Kingdom Rush, easily recognizable for their high mountain faces, and snow covered ground. Forestry, though sparse, is also covered in a light dusting of snow. There is evidence that mining is or was commonplace, and the open Caves now serve as shortcuts for enemy troops. Sheep are replaced by the more durable Mountain Goat. A friendly Sasquatch can be lured out of its cave and the powerful Sunray Tower can sometimes be found in this environment. High up on the tallest peaks, paths covered in Ice aid enemies with skills designed to take advantage of it. Wastes The Wastes are a desolate and barren area, riddled with fire, ash and dust. There is very little life here, and that which does grow is a warped and twisted version of what it should be. There are no critters roaming the land, but there are a number of hazards that cause trouble. Enemies spawn from Graveyards, a Magma Field, and Poison Pools, though a lone Sylvan Elf Hall tries to make a difference in the dead forests. A more hellish part of the wastes presented itself in the ruins of the Dark Tower, where lava flows. Hell Beyond the Wastes, beyond even this world is the demon dimension of Hell. Here the only creatures that roam are fiery demons, ruled by a fearsome king who watches them from his throne. The souls of the damned are trapped in cages, on display to be mocked and jeered at. Thermal Fissures open up in the path, burning any who dare to tread upon it, whilst doorways to the deepest levels of Hell transport an army of demonic forces quickly into the fray. Haunted Wastes The Haunted Wastes are similar in appearance to the wastes, however instead of fire and ash, they have the remains of a civilization long since abandoned. The empty villages are now home to a number of undead creatures. It is featured in Kingdom Rush in the Curse of Castle Blackburn campaign and in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers as part of the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, making it the only environment to be featured in more than one game. In CoCB, Skeleton Piles, Zombie Graves and Trash spawn foes, whilst in Shadowmoon the Moon plays an important role, and mad scientists operate a Dark Forge. Desert The desert is the first environment found in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It is sparsely populated, with the only settlements appearing in the first few levels. As the campaign progresses, the desert becomes more barren, with the skeletal remains of dozens of creatures both small and large littering the landscape, and the occasional cacti or oasis appearing where it can. Vultures wait patiently atop rocks whilst docile Camels and Banta grade on what little foliage there is. Despite the sparse population, the Duskar tribe and the Sandworm are both dangerous encounters, whilst Legion Archers, and a Mercenary Camp offer you support when needed. Eventually the desert leads to the sea where pirates hang out in the SCUMM Bar, and the Pirate Cap loans you the use of his ships mighty cannons. Here the water's edge laps gently against the sand shore, and the edges of the jungle begin to creep in. Jungle Found after crossing the desert, the jungle offers a change of pace. A thick canopy of tropical trees and dangerous wildlife surrounds you at every turn. Despite this, the jungle hides many secrets. An active Volcano sits in the center of a village of bloodthirsty tribesmen and a strange crashed Spaceship lies buried, surrounded by alien eggs. Vicious Snapvines prey on the living, seeing no difference between friend or foe. Your only allies in this place are the Spear Maidens and a few lost pirates who have set up another SCUMM Bar. Deeper into the forest, many lost temples rest. Some dedicated to long forgotten gods, others suffering a more terrifying fate. Underground The underground is found deep beneath the mountains of the frontiers. Dark and dank, they are littered with the forgotten skeletons and weapons of long dead explorers whilst crystalline gems seem to grow out of the walls. Deep crevasses have formed near the path, the bottoms of which cannot be seen, but thick vines grow up the sides of the cliff face. Torches burn in some places, perhaps left there by the small Dwarven settlement, which offer you the support of their Dwarven Bastion and Dwarf Hall and the aid of the hero Rurin Longbeard. In the deepest parts of the underground, a black dragon guards its vast fortune of stolen gold, whilst a dark creature waits, trapped in a crystal prison. Beach The beaches are a little encountered environment, the true master here is the sea. Enemies come from docked ships at first, but later emerge from the depths themselves to attack you. It is only thanks to the presence of more allies in the form of the Pirate Watchtower, SCUMM Bar occupants and The Black Corsair that you do not fall victim to the Deep Devils. Whatever dark deeds they perform, you can make an offering to the great Shrine of Regnos in the hope that the god of the sea aids you in your fight. Woodland The first environment of Kingdom Rush: Origins, the Elven Woodlands are alive with lush greenery, Magic Blossoms, tall and broad trees, and a host of wild fauna. as the woodland is near to the coast, a raging River passes through, providing cover for enemies to pass under the waterfalls. The mighty Redwood stands above the Elven capital, protecting Awoks who live in its high branches, whilst the fearless Gryphon Riders patrol the eastern borders. To the north of the Woodland, the forest clears out to make way for the quarries where the enemy forces' slaves mine the deadly Bloodsydian. Enchanted Forest Lying to the east of the Elven city, the enchanted wood is home to a great many creatures that were thought to be legend. Dust Trails cover many hidden paths, while Beanstalks, Venom Vines and Mushroom Patches grow undisturbed. A beautiful lake is home to a powerful creature that can shatter crystals with its screech. The natives of this land, offer you what help they can with their Shroom Game and Gnome Garden. Further north, the enchantment is gradually replaced by a more foreboding twilight, as we venture into the land of the Twilight Elves. Sleeping Trees grow here, but all other friendly life has been eradicated. Ruins The ruins of the first Elven city float in the skies above the barren land, held aloft by some unknown power. Though still grand and beautiful, they have become the hunting grounds of the Spider Queen and her brood. Spiderwebs cover must of the path and have been strung between the gaps of platforms, where previously only ancient magic teleporters would allow movement between the two. However, the ruins are not without their surprises. An egg in a Dragon Nest nears hatching and a young black dragon attacks in return for gold. A Renegade Post has taken watch over the most sacred of places, the precious Tear of Elynie, a much sought after source of power and sacred treasure to the Elves. Dwarf Mines Deep beneath the Hollow Mountain range is the remains of a once great Dwarf civilization. Once a prospering community of miners, now their skeletons lie alongside the golden treasures they collected. Now hordes of hungry spiders and merciless dark creatures are all that roam the corridors of the city. Yet deeper into the caverns lava flows, blows, and from it rises a terrible beast. Only the lone Varl Bolverk stands in its way. Dwarf Kingdom The flourishing city of the Dwarves sits to the north of the Valardul Wastes. Great caverns carved out of the mountain, where grand statues and structures have been built in reverence to the kings and warriors of old. This is no mere cave, huge factories smelt weapons for the Kingdom and churn out Chompbots and Mechas. A Mine Train carries metals and coals to fill and power the furnaces. A vast sea of gold and precious jewels fills the throne room of the Bolgur the Golden King. Frozen North To the north of Linirea, beyond the spider's lair is the harsh Frozen North. A proud nomadic race live here, and endure conditions that would drive most insane. A terrible Snowstorm batters the land, rendering it impossible to build upon. Troll Mercenaries will offer their services to anyone willing to pay their blood money. Yet the nomad leader Arkuz and his loyal dragon lead a formidable caste of warriors. there is even rumour of a dragon mother resting beneath the highest peak. Wetlands The long lost city of the Anurians. A grand structure that has been hidden deep beneath the Valoras Sea. The wetlands are filled with crystals that absorb and channel the natives strange magic. The amphibious race that dwells here emerge from pools of water that follow an immense underground transport system, controlled by their powerful king. Category:Game Mechanics